This invention relates generally to a modular binder for quickly and easily binding a sheaf of loose-leaf papers to form a book. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved binder assembly constructed from a relatively small number of cost-efficient binder components adapted to accommodate variable thickness of the bound paper sheaf, and further adapted for use in combination with auxiliary communication and/or entertainment modules.
Loose-leaf binders are generally known in the art for use in receiving and retaining a sheaf of papers in an organized, orderly fashion. As one common example, conventional ring binders include a plurality of metal or plastic rings for reception through preformed perforations along one side edge of a sheaf of papers. Such ring binders are used extensively in applications wherein frequent insertion and/or removal of paper sheets from the binder is necessary or desirable. However, such binders exhibit a fixed width or thickness at the binder spine, in accordance with the size of the binder rings, in combination with a variable width or thickness at the open side of the binder in accordance with the number of contained pages. As a result, traditional ring binders do not have a uniform rectangular book-like configuration, and thus are not conducive to stacking or shelving in an orderly manner. Moreover, individual sheets contained within the binder are subject to relatively easy inadvertent tearing from the binder rings.
Alternative binder constructions have been proposed for receiving a variable thickness stack of papers with one side edge clamped securely within the spine of an adjustable binder cover. See, for example, the variable thickness binder constructions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 758,292; 1,101,780; 2,472,969; 3,734,634; and 4,730,950. While these binder constructions beneficially accommodate compilation and binding of papers into a more rectangular book-like configuration, with reduced risk of inadvertent tearing of individual sheets from the binder, these binder constructions require multiple cover components and/or multiple paper retainer pins and related clamp or lock devices which result in a relatively complex and costly binder product.
The present invention provides an improved and simplified binder construction of modular design, wherein the binder is formed from a relatively minimum number of components adapted for cost-efficient manufacture by plastic molding or the like, and for securely receiving and binding a sheaf of papers. The improved modular binder of the present invention is further adapted for use in combination with auxiliary communication and/or entertainment modules to expand the versatility and use of the binder product.